


Lies

by suchitis



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchitis/pseuds/suchitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson tells April about lying about something from their past. Japril Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

"April?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something." April looked up from the tablet she was checking off patients on. She had recently got glasses because she didn't want to wear her contacts when she wasn't attending to patients. She looked hotter than usual as she put the tablet aside and waited for him to speak.

"I lied to you." A look of confusion passed across her face.

"About what?" she asked curiously.

"Remember when your sisters had come to meet you," he asked, "You know, before your- other- wedding?"

"Yeah…" she said slowly wondering where this was going.

"And the guy who came in? Who… Ma-Matthew trached?"

"Yes, I do."

"When we were in surgery, I told you that it was an easy fix."

"Mhm."

"I lied. I spent the next eight hours fixing the man's throat."

"Okay…"

"And Matthew, he came to me later. After I got out. And I told him that he made a mistake. I told him that I lied to you."

"Why are you telling me this Jackson?" April asked with a sigh, taking off her glasses.

"Because," he started looking down at his sneakers, "Just so you know, because even though I did what I thought was right, I did lie. To make Matthew look good."

"You know something?" she asked.

"What?"

"I knew you were lying."

"What?"

"I'm a trauma surgeon Jackson. And I know how long it takes to fix a throat trached that way."

"Oh."

"And I also know you were in the OR the whole day because your other plastic fellow had to take over your burn cases for the rest of the day."

"Right."

"So it's ok."

"Good."

Silence.

"You only told me that so you could show me how you're better than Matthew right?"

"Maybe." A smile tugged at the corners of April's face.

"Let's go home. I want to make us some lasagna."

"You know I love you April?"

"I know. And I love you back."

"Great."

"Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked it!


End file.
